ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Channel Czech Republic
Disney Channel is a children's television channel owned by the Disney-ABC Television Group broadcast in the Czech Republic and SlovakiaIt was previously known as Fox Kids, and later as Jetix. In the Czech Republic and Slovakia the channel was launched in February 2001. Disney rebrand After Disney XD successfully launched on February 13, 2009 in the US, Disney-ABC Television Group rolled it out to France on April 1, 2009 and it was expected to be rolled out to other European territories in 2009. Recently, however, Disney announced that the Jetix channel in certain countries (namely the Czech Republic, Slovakia, Romania, Hungary and Bulgaria) will be renamed to Disney Channel, marking that channel's first introduction in these countries. The channel was replaced on September 19, 2009.Jetix to become Disney - Broadband TV News, by Chris Dziadul, published and retrieved: 2009-05-26 Shows Disney Shows: Live-action: * Hannah Montana * JONAS * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * Wizards of Waverly Place * Sonny with a Chance * Good Luck Charlie * Aaron Stone * Zeke and Luther * Brian O'Brian (During the commercials) * K-9 Animated: * American Dragon: Jake Long * Kim Possible * Phineas and Ferb * The Heart of the Jungle * The Replacements * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Emperor's New School * Raffina And Rulue Adventures * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Playhouse Disney Shows: * Handy Manny * Alexei: The Series * My Friends Tigger & Pooh * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Little Einsteins * Stella's Room * Jungle Junction Other Shows: * Stoked (new animated serie) * Baby Potter: The Series (new animated serie) * The Fairly OddParents (new animated serie) * Pokémon (new animated serie; season 12) * H2O: Just Add Water * What's New, Angels? (new animated serie) * The Adventures of Roco & Abyss (new animated serie) * LazyTown (Part of Playhouse Disney) * Monster Buster Club (Late at night) * Secret Mission: Zero Gravity (Late at night) * Kid vs. Kat (Late at night) * Jimmy Cool (Late at night) * The Owl (During the commercials) Movies aired on Disney Channel *Finding Nemo (2003) *Pinocchio (1940) *Camp Rock (2008) *Cow Belles (2006) *High School Musical (2006) *High School Musical 2 (2007) *Jump In! (2007) *Minutemen (2008) *Pocahontas (1995) *Starstruck (2010) *Colegio de las Naciones *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) *Princess Protection Program (2009) *Twitches (2005) *Twitches Too (2007) *Mom's Got a Date With a Vampire (2000) *Go Figure (2005) *To the Center of the Earth (2001) *Halloweentown (1998) *Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (2001) *Gotta Kick It Up! (2002) *The Luck of the Irish (2001) *Au Pair (1999) *Pixel Perfect (2004) *Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (2009) *Genius (1999) *The Thirteenth Year (1999) *Read It and Weep (2006) *The Cheetah Girls (2003) *Richie Rich's Christmas Wish (1998) *Casper Meets Wendy (1998) *Star Bleech (2003) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *H2O: Just Add Water Movies (2006) *Cadet Kelly (2002) *Motocrossed (2001) *Tinker Bell (2008) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) *Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (1999) *Zenon: The Zequel (2001) *Treasure Planet (2002) *High School Musical: El Desafío (2008) *Colegionales (2006) *Hatching Pete (2009) *Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior (2006) *Toy Story 2 (1999) References External links *Disney Channel Česko Category:Disney television networks Category:Disney Channel Category:Children's television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Disney-ABC Networks Group Category:Disney Channel Europe channels Category:Czech television networks Category:Children's television networks